A household appliance of this nature is disclosed in DE 36 41 659 C1. The known household appliance is designed as a heat treatment device for food and has an electric control system that is connected, via a signal-transmitting cable, to an accessory part for the household appliance, the accessory part being designed as a sensor. The accessory part can be moved back and forth between an active position and a resting position on the household appliance and, in the switched-on state of the household appliance, exchanges signals for controlling the household appliance with the electric control system, at least in the active position.
In addition, a household appliance designed as a cooking device, in which the signal exchange between the accessory part and an electric control system of the household appliance also occurs wirelessly, is known from EP 1 239 703 A2.
DE 103 17 682 A1 discloses a device for protecting data from mobile transponders, wherein the device has a shield covering at least the antenna of the transponder for attenuation of electrostatic, magnetostatic or electromagnetic fields.
Also described in DE 44 21 373 A1 is an accessory part designed as a sensor element that wirelessly exchanges signals with an electric control system of a cooking device. To this end, the antenna of the sensor element is designed to pass through the metal housing to a non-shielded end of the sensor element.
The problem solved by the invention, therefore, is to specify a household appliance in which the accessory part, in its resting position, is stored on the household appliance in such a way that the user can, as a result, access the household appliance without obstruction and, at the same time, a high degree of security against malfunction is guaranteed.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by a household appliance having the features of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments and developments of the invention result from the ensuing dependent claims.